Daughter of Autobots
by qaudbreed
Summary: A little girl is found by Ratchet and Ironhide after her parents where killed when she was five. The two Autobots adopt the girl and raise her as their own along with her uncles and brothers.
1. prolouge

I run through the woods like Mommy and Daddy had told me too when they saw that mean man showed up at our house. When Daddy saw the mean man he pushed Mommy and I through the back door telling us to run into the woods next to our house, but Mommy told me to hide while she helped Daddy. My legs stopped making me fall over and I crawl in the hole under a tree to wait for Mommy or Daddy like they told me too. Day turned into night and I fell asleep in the hole.

"Ironhide, why did I have to come with you on your little walk through the woods?" my bond mate, Ratchet, asks as we walk through the woods bordering the humans' homes

"Cause yer my bond mate and we finally get some alone time." I say wrapping my arms around his waist and he smiles then turns his head listening to something. He gets out of my arms and starts to walk to a tree a distance away while stopping and listening to something

"Ratchet, what are you-" my mate holds up a servo silencing me

"I hear a youngling crying 'Hide. It's coming from under this tree…..oh my Primus, 'Hide an organic youngling is under here! She looks starved!" I jog up to my mate and see that there was a youngling under the tree and she did look like she hadn't eaten or drank anything for four days. I crouch down and hold a servo out for her to climb on

"C'mon youngin, we won't hurt you." She looks at my servo then at me a few times before crawling out and climbing onto my servo

"Why were you under the tree? Aren't your parents looking for you?" she shakes her head tears rolling down her cheeks

"N-No. Mommy and D-Daddy made me run away from the scary man that got in our house." She says. Ratch and I share a look remembering Sparkplug told us about two humans that were killed four days ago

"Youngling, why don't you stay with us? What is your name?" Ratchet asks

"Charlotte Shreya Gonzalez, but what about mommy and daddy?" she questions

"Sweetspark, I don't think your parents are coming for you."

"Are you my new mommy and daddy?" my mate and I nod and Charlotte latches herself onto my finger clinging tightly. Being careful with my new youngling I walk back to the Ark with my mate. Our lives were really going to change after this.


	2. Chapter 1

I feel my optic ridge twitch as I look at my daughter and her 'brothers'. Charlotte, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Blaster were looking at me sheepishly knowing I had caught them after a prank that had gotten me. The group decided that they were going to put a bucket of bright pink paint over my office door planning on getting Ironhide, but got me instead

"Sorry Momma." Charlotte apologizes from Sunstreaker's shoulder and Ironhide chooses that moment to walk in

"Whoa, what did you five do this time?" he questions glancing at the younglings and I cross my arms over my chassis

"_This_ prank was meant for _you_ Ironhide. Not _me_." I growl and my bond mate snickers behind his servo making me glare at him

"Sorry Ratch."

"Watch them while I go get this paint off of me." My mate nods and I walk past him my mood getting even worse by the stares I was getting from the other Autobots, even my own brother! The glare I gave them all made them look away though.

The younglings waited until Ratchet was out of hearing range before the started laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle myself even if the prank was originally meant for me, but I still had to scold them

"Y'all know the drill by now." I say crossing my arms over my chassis. I get 'Yes Ironhide' from Blaster, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, and a 'Yes Daddy' from my daughter. The group troops past me to their rooms though I knew they would change directions as soon as they thought I wasn't looking and race outside. Shaking my helm I walk to the wash room to check on my mate

"I told you to watch them Ironhide." Ratchet sighs not even looking at me

"I sent 'em to their rooms." I chuckle

"Meaning they're racing around outside. Ironhide, we have to watch them. Charlotte is a lot smaller than her brothers-"

"Ratch, she's fifteen now. She knows how to handle herself around her brothers and she can even fight 'Cons. We don't have to worry."

"I know, but she's my little femme. She's growing up to fast 'Hide." I wrap my arms around his waist letting him nuzzle himself into me. It had been ten years since we found Charlotte in the woods and we've raised her as our own, which she immediately took to. As soon as we brought her back the other Autobots took to her calling her family and Wheeljack even took the title 'Uncle Jackie' while Prime became 'Uncle Optimus'. Jazz, Blaster, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe started calling themselves her older brothers and became protective over her. Even the ones that showed up later on consider her family.

Kup has become another father to her and Hot Rod is her younger brother. Looking down at my mate I watch him as he rests against me a small smile on his face and I knew he was thinking about all the adventures we had with our daughter. She would always follow her Big Brother Sunny and Big Brother Sides and help them with pranks. At first, I think the twins kept her around during the pranks since Ratchet would never hit them with Charlotte was with them though they taught her 'the ropes' as they called it and three would pull different pranks on different people. Charlotte rarely ever pranked Ratchet and I though she still would help on the simple ones. What really surprised me was Blaster and Jazz helping on this prank. Though you could never get Charlotte away from her brothers it was rare for her brother, other than the twins of course, to help with the pranks. My train of though was derailed by my bond mate speaking.

"It won't be long before she finds her own mate."

"No. No. No. She's too young for a mate and no one is good enough for my femme."

"Though I agree I know she will find a mate. Our little femme is a wonderful young woman and men are already looking at her."

"I'll blast 'em." Ratchet rolls his optics and laughs lightly while lightly punching my arm. I laugh lightly myself and release him so he could finish getting the bright pink paint off while I go check on the younglings. The group was outside with two of them racing; one blasting his music, and the last two were sitting on the ground drawing in the dirt. Sideswipe accidently runs over an edge of Sunstreaker's drawing annoying the elder twin and causing him to push his brother which makes him drive on two wheels until he straightens himself out. Charlotte, from her spot beside Sunstreaker, giggles while she continues to draw in the dirt with a stick and Sunstreaker goes back to drawing with his sister after her giggle with a light blush on his cheeks. I stand there watching them for a while before Ratchet joins me.

Glancing at him I saw the small smile on his face as he watched them himself. I grasp his hand and he leans on me as the children play completely oblivious of our presence. We watched them until Charlotte starts to cough and didn't stop until a full minute and a half had passed which made Ratchet instantly pick her up holding her against his chassis codling her like she was a sparkling. Our daughter fights him, but doesn't move enough for her to be in any danger of falling off his servo. I shake my helm and gently take her from his servo placing her on my shoulder

"She's fine Ratch. It was just a cough." After the scare we once had with her Ratchet had been worried about her health since the human doctors said she had a few allergies like nuts, certain types of trees, and pollen as well as asthma. We found all this out when Hound gave her a nut to eat and she started coughing then red spots started to appear on her body and her breathing became ragged. Now, ever since she started to cough Ratchet would instantly be checking her over making sure she hadn't done anything to aggravate her allergies or that she wasn't having an asthma attack

"I'm fine Momma. It's just a slight cough just like Daddy said." Charlotte says giving her 'mother' a reassuring smile. Ratchet sighs and gently rubs her cheek with a finger

"I know Sweetspark, but I still worry." He sighs with a soft smile

"I know Momma." I let her climb back onto my servo and place her on the ground. She goes right back to her spot next to Sunstreaker and starts drawing once again. I grasp Ratch's servo and lead him to a rock where we could relax while still watching them. Everything went back to normal and our artists would make pictures then brush them away before starting another, our racers where now playfully bumping each other and our musician continued to play his music. It was relaxing and I almost fell into recharge while watching them.


End file.
